Un mois avec Héléna
by stillwateRundeep
Summary: Les Hamato sont contraints de veiller sur les deux filles qu'ils viennent de sauver de la menace Foot. La plus jeune de leurs invitées possède en sa mémoire la clef pouvant mettre un terme à tous leurs problèmes, mais son état psychique semble l'empêcher de le comprendre... Donatello parviendra-t-il à lui soutirer la précieuse information; lui qui semble si bien la comprendre ?


Avant-propos / les pensées de Léonardo :

Durant tout ce mois où nous partageâmes notre repère avec cette étrange enfant, ce fût comme si elle et notre génie de frère s'étaient englués l'un à l'autre... Ni nous, ni notre père, ni même la tutrice de cette gamine n'avions de place aussi privilégiée que celle de Don dans sa nouvelle existence, et rien ne semblait plus pouvoir éloigner mon frère à plus d'un mètre d'elle : Ni lui, ni elle ne le désiraient. Ils étaient si rapidement devenus complices que c'en était extrêmement déroutant... et limite vexant je dois l'avouer.

Car bien que Donatello soit cher à nos cœurs et attaché à nous d'un même amour sincère, et bien qu'il soit toujours attentif à nos besoins qu'il comble de ses talents il ne s'était jamais montré à ce point dépendant de la présence de quelqu'un. Pour autant, je puis affirmer avec une quasi-certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'Amour avec un grand ''A'' : Entre eux, c'était plutôt une espèce de fusion inexpliquée. Du moins était-ce ainsi que le percevaient tous les regards extérieurs jusqu'à – finalement – arriver à la fin de ce mois qui restera dans nos mémoires comme le plus singulier de nos vies... en particulier pour Don. Je ne peux imaginer ce qu'il a pu ressentir... Quelque chose de fort. Un mélange de moments heureux – ou, du moins, joyeux – et de triste amertume. Le tout conclus par une pointe douloureuse, mais dont il se remettra avec le temps car il.. _ils_ s'y étaient préparés. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord dès le début après tout... Et c'était très bien ainsi.

Il n'y eut aucun reproche de notre part lorsque nous découvrîmes tout : Donatello a toujours su faire les bons choix. Accepter celui de Hélèna ne fut certainement pas facile pour lui, mais il l'a fait avec brio. Je crois que nous n'avons jamais été plus fiers de lui que le matin qui clôtura cette triste histoire...

L'histoire :

Dans les égouts de New York où vivaient les quatre tortues ninjas et leur père, un appel à l'aide parvint aux oreilles de la petite famille Hamato.

Les quatre frères s'élancèrent aussitôt dans la direction des cris Ceux-là les amenèrent à deux filles. L'une devait avoir dans les trente ans l'autre n'en avait pas plus de dix. C'était la femme qui hurlait de peur. Elle tirait par le bras droit la petite fille, qui elle tenait fermement un épais rameau de papiers blancs et un petit objet dans son bras et sa main libres. Toutes deux fuyaient une bande de Foots.

Les tortues ne mirent pas long à les sauver des sbires de Shredder mais, aussitôt après, la femme – loin de s'effrayer de l'apparence des frères Hamato – les supplia de les cacher : L'enfant qu'elle protégeait avait vu quelque chose d'important, et maintenant on voulait la capturer pour savoir quelle était cette chose !

La situation ne semblait pas offrir de meilleure alternatives : Lorsque Shredder avait une idée en tête il n'y avait que deux solutions pour lui faire lâcher-prise : déjouer son plan, ou lui infliger un lavage de cerveau ! Les tortues les amenèrent donc au repère le temps de démêler cette affaire.

S'ils crurent au début que la fillette était en état de choc de par son mutisme, la femme – qui se présenta sous le nom de Anna – leur expliqua que la petite Héléna était toujours comme ça : elle ne parlait pas, semblait ne pas prêter attention à son environnement, interagissait rarement avec les gens, et elle portait cette liasse de papiers blancs qu'elle ne cessait de trouer avec un petit perforateur de poche...

La femme répéta à Splinter la situation de l'enfant. Elle exprima son regret de ne pouvoir tirer d'Héléna le résultat d'équation qu'elle avait sans-doute mémorisé Un résultat qui avait brûlé dans l'incendie d'un laboratoire de recherche.

Si Anna pouvait prendre connaissance du résultat mathématique – disait-elle – elle pourrait rendre l'information publique, et alors le problème serait réglé !

Quand on lui demanda ce à quoi correspondait ce résultat si intéressant pour l'ennemi, Anna répondait qu'elle n'en savait rien, mais que quoi-que-ce-fut cela perdrait sa valeur dès l'instant que ce ne serait plus un secret. Ce qui était vrai : On vend moins bien une chose quand tout le monde la possède !...

L'ennui était que, si la petite Héléna acceptait les caresses affectueuses de sa tutrice et les lui rendait, en revanche elle restait les yeux braqués sur sa besogne sans rien répondre aux questions pressantes et insistantes de sa comparse... Elle continuait de ravager ses feuilles de papier, assise par-terre dans un coin, comme si rien ne devait la perturber dans ce travail.

Splinter, Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo tentèrent eux-aussi de communiquer avec Héléna. De la convaincre de son intérêt à dire ou écrire ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais ils ne réussirent qu'à la rendre plus agitée et fuyante !

Ce fut alors Donatello qui intervint s'agaçant lui aussi de leurs insistances et se comportant soudainement comme un garde-du-corps en exigeant qu'on la laissa respirer !

Après l'avoir laissée un peu tranquille – reconnaissant tous que la harceler n'était pas la solution – ce fut lui – Donnie – qui revint vers elle. Mais ses méthodes étaient inédites et laissèrent tous les autres bien perplexes !... Splinter décida qu'il valait mieux le laisser faire supposant que son fils avait un plan, ainsi que dans chaque situation épineuse qu'il rencontrait :

Don commença par s'asseoir à côté d'Héléna. Pas trop prêt, et en silence. C'est tout naturellement qu'il déposa un verre de lait et une barre de céréales à son intention, puis qu'il s'autorisa à prendre une des feuilles blanches restées au sol pour y jeter un regard emprunt de curiosité

Héléna le regarda faire du coin de l'œil sans s'offusquer – juste un peu inquiète, peut-être, de ce que cette grande tortue allait faire de son bien... Mais Donatello reposa tranquillement ce qu'il avait pris, et elle se détendit... et s'arrêta deux minutes pour prendre la collation qui lui était offerte.

En la voyant boire son verre d'une traite, le reste du groupe fut pris de culpabilité de ne pas avoir pensé à nourrir la gamine qui avait certainement besoin de réconfort suite à un tel épisode de stress. Ils s'attendirent, par ailleurs, à ce que Don profite de ce premier pas de confiance pour saisir sa chance...

Ce dernier prit son temps Laissant à Héléna celui de finir son goûté, et examinant une autre feuille trouée comme s'il y trouvait un réel intérêt. Puis soudain, alors qu'elle reprenait sa perforeuse pour continuer ce qui avait été interrompu, Don s'adressa à elle dans une langue étrangère ?!

Splinter en reconnu quelques mots isolés : ''C'est du français'', informa-t-il à voix basse. Surprit lui-aussi : Comment diable son fils pouvait-il savoir quelle langue Héléna comprendrait alors qu'elle n'avait pas même prononcé son nom ?... Auquel cas il aurait put le déduire de son accent, mais là elle n'avait émise aucun son depuis leur rencontre !... Et pourtant il avait visé juste car Héléna avait levé sur lui des yeux plein d'étonnement – visiblement interpellée à l'entente de ces sonorités plus familières à son oreille.

On questionna rapidement Anna. Cette dernière avoua, avec gêne, n'être entrée dans la vie d'Héléna que depuis peu : Elle savait que la fillette venait d'un autre pays, mais n'avait pas sut lequel. On lui avait seulement dit qu'elle comprenait l'anglais, mais qu'il était évidemment difficile de juger de son niveau... Pourquoi Anna n'avait-elle pas posé plus de questions ? Cette interrogation-là fut soulevé par les ninjas devenus quelques-peu suspicieux... Mais Anna restait évasive. Évoquant ses difficultés à communiquer avec les scientifiques ou la direction du laboratoire de recherches – elle qui n'était qu'une nouvelle employée à la blanchisserie : Poser trop de questions aurait été déplacé dans son cas. Mais la curiosité et la tendresse que lui avaient inspirés cette petite tête blonde aux traits délicats et aux cheveux lourds et bouclés l'ont conduite à se porter volontaire à chaque fois que l'on demandait quelqu'un pour reconduire Héléna à sa chambre, pour la doucher, la coucher, la nourrir parfois. Bref, à chaque fois que les docteurs étaient trop occupés pour le faire eux-même...

L'enfant était donc suivie médicalement... L'attention dont elle a fait l'objet devait assurément être d'ordre psychologique. La suite les en persuada :

Reportant leurs regards vers le duo qui était toujours assis par-terre et qui se dévisageaient l'un-l'autre régulièrement (Héléna relevait la tête vers Donnie à chaque fois qu'il tentait une nouvelle phrase compréhensible d'eux-seuls), le reste du groupe continuait à espérer. Admirant au passage la patience de leur gentil frère qui ne se laissait jamais démonté lorsque l'enfant rebaissait obstinément les yeux sur ses perforages : Aucun soupire, aucune grimace, aucun geste de frustration ne transpirait de lui. Juste un léger sourire. Un sourire paisible et amical que sa famille connaissaient bien pour le voir quotidiennement sur ses lèvres quand il n'était pas trop concentré sur un projet, ou tourmenté par un problème grave à résoudre. Non. Il se montrait aussi naturel que si la situation n'avait pas d'autre but que de faire connaissance avec une jeune fille en train de jouer dans un bac-à-sable !

A un moment, tous retinrent leur souffle... : Héléna s'était mise à regarder Donatello comme si elle hésitait... On s'attendait à ce qu' _enfin_ , l'astuce de celui-ci porte ses fruits. Mais alors, elle se contenta de perforer une autre page et de la lui donner, le tout sous un concert de soupirs dépités venu des autres protagonistes.

Tandis que Donnie acceptait l'offrande en la remerciant sans sourciller et avec un sourire poli, le reste de l'assistance se détourna de ce triste spectacle : cette pauvre enfant était névrosée. Elle reconnaissait peut-être bien le français, mais à part jouer à massacrer du papier elle ne semblait capable de rien !

Les jours suivant pourtant Splinter ayant décrété que tant qu'elle ne serait pas hors de danger il fallait la garder auprès eux Don et Héléna devinrent étonnamment proches :

Don était pratiquement le seul à s'occuper d'elle. Le seul à avoir avec elle cette infinie patience dont il avait le secret, et à ne pas paraître trouver l'enfant ennuyeuse ou exaspérante le moins du monde, murée dans son silence.

Et Héléna quant-à-elle, semblait tout-à-fait à l'aise aux côté de son protecteur attitré. Rapidement, ce fut comme une partie de Donatello : Lorsqu'il riait à une pitrerie de Mike, un rire muet se dessinait aussi sur ses lèvres à elle lorsque ses frères avaient une dispute et finissaient par bouder, les deux inséparables échangeaient un même haussement de sourcils complice lorsque Don s'agaçait du comportement de l'un d'eux, Héléna jetait un regard noir à l'accusé.

Mais le plus aberrant, ce fut toute la dévotion que Don accordait à sa protégée : Jamais il n'avait à ce point non-pas ''négligé'' son travail, mais tout simplement _abandonné_ celui-ci ! Tout ça pour être avec elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !; la sortant de temps-en-temps de ses perforages pour jouer de violon avec elle (Depuis qu'Anna avait évoqué ce talent caché et inattendu, Donatello avait sortit deux instruments de nul-part – visiblement ravi de partager une activité qu'il n'avait habituellement pas souvent l'occasion de pratiquer...). Une fois accordés, leur duo artistique devint aussi harmonieux que leur amitié : la musique s'élevait régulièrement, belle à en en donner des frissons, si puissante qu'elle semblait être le chant des liens étranges qui les unissaient...

Arriva même un moment où Don surprit encore les autres en lui _chantant_ des textes en français!; Lui qui avait horreur de se donner en spectacle...

Héléna, si elle ne révélait toujours pas le résultat convoité, devint – à en croire sa tutrice – plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Anna s'impatientait cependant, mais les frères et le père de Donatello se contentaient grandement, pour l'heure, du changement d'humeur de la petite, qui se montrait plus souriante et affectueuse envers eux aussi.

Néanmoins, il y avait un nuage d'inquiétude qui entourait obstinément ce drôle de couple :

Héléna était, depuis le début, d'une grande pâleur. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Elle paraissait faible. Maladive.

Lorsque ses frères lui en firent la remarque, Don répondit d'un simple ''Je sais.'' sans rien ajouter. On le soupçonna alors – le connaissant – d'avoir déjà faite une analyse sanguine en fonction de laquelle il agirait en conséquences si besoin.

Justement, à propos de Don, on le surprit à regarder sa nouvelle ombre avec un voile de tristesse dans le regard... Il cachait une peine grandissante. Seul des ninjas entraînés pouvaient la percevoir, et il n'y avait que deux individues dans son entourage actuel qui n'en fussent pas !: Pour répondre aux inquisitions soucieuses de sa famille, il prétendait qu'il avait simplement laissé son esprit divaguer vers d'autres pensées ou souvenirs. Il n'a jamais été bon-menteur envers eux – détestant tout bonnement ce qui n'était pas _vrai_ , et réservant généralement ce genre de subterfuge à leur ennemis. Dire à ses proches qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter suffisait à provoquer chez lui un presque imperceptible mouvement de gêne...(ou de culpabilité ? – Pensaient les autres), mais il mettait ça sur le compte de l'embarras qu'il disait ressentir, d'avoir été surprit ainsi en pleine rêveries...

Ni père, ni frères n'insistèrent pourtant : Le doute était là. Persistant. Mais si Don en arrivait réellement à leur mentir, c'est qu'il y était contraint que c'était nécessaire. On laissa donc courir, tout en restant alerte.

Ce qui était plus difficile à accepter cependant, c'était son refus catégorique de retourner en patrouille tant que la situation n'évoluerait pas !: Tous furent choqués de l'obstination implacable dont il fit preuve. Ni les ordres de son grand-frère et leader Léonardo, ni ceux de leur père et senseï n'eurent raison de lui et sa détermination sans appel ! Lui si docile et timide d'habitude lorsque l'on lui impose ce type de pression, il n'en démordit pas. ''Malgré tout son respect'' c'était d'une voix tranquille et sans menace qu'il disait ''non''. En vérité, son ton dans ce ''non'' s'apparentait plus à celui de l'excuse : Il avait beau se tenir droit et ne pas flancher, il n'y avait pas moyen de se fâcher contre lui quand il vous parlait comme ça... Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent d'ailleurs : Une seule fois, il avait fait bloc de la sorte convaincu qu'une décision de Léonardo était une erreur qui les mènerait droit sur une catastrophe s'il ne s'y opposait pas... Ce fut bien la première fois que le leader des tortues dut remercier un de ses membres pour insubordination...

Rares sont les personnes capables de vous décourager en un seul mot sans faire appel à l'intimidation. Donatello mettait tout son art dans ce ''non'' qui se dressait devant eux tel un arbre robuste qu'ils n'avaient ni l'envie, ni la force de briser. Un arbre spirituel, porteur de paix et de raison qui semblait leur dire ''Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Bientôt vous comprendrez...''

Puis finalement arriva le jour fatidique où Héléna s'écroula à terre...

On l'alita. Don resta à son chevet.

On l'avait installée dans son laboratoire. Puisse qu'elle n'accordait pas grandes attentions aux autres, on les laissa seuls le plus clair du temps.

Le reste de la famille Hamato assura à Anna que Don faisait certainement tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver la vie d'Héléna Aucun d'eux n'apprécia la réponse exaspérée de la tutrice qui se lamenta du fait que la petite n'ait encore rien communiqué du ''résultat'' ! Car enfin !: Quelle importance cela avait-il quand la mort s'approchait maintenant la pauvre fillette sous un nouvel angle d'attaque ?!...

Mais autre chose n'allait pas. En effet : A quoi donc pensait Donatello, pour continuer ainsi à jouer du violon avec sa malade et à lui chanter d'autres chansons ? Pourquoi ne lui confisquait-il pas ses papiers perforés pour qu'elle se repose ? Avait-il déjà lancé la préparation d'un remède qui ne nécessitait plus qu'un peu de temps de décantation ou dieu-sait-quoi avant d'être ingéré ou injecté dans son corps ?

Tout le jour et toute la nuit suivants se passèrent jusqu'à un complet silence...

Au petit-matin, Léonardo fut le premier à ouvrir la porte pour découvrir son frère Don assit à la tête du lit le corps blême d'Héléna reposant à moitié contre lui qui l'encadrait doucement de ses bras comme pour continuer à lui offrir cette protection réconfortante dont il l'avait couvé jusqu'au bout...

Donatello était éveillé. Le regard rivé devant lui, perdu dans le vide laissé dans son cœur. Il leva des yeux humides mais calmes et résolus vers son aîné, resté sur le pas de la porte choqué par la scène.

Léo sut dès son intrusion. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Donnie ?... Est-ce qu'elle... ? Comment est-elle ? » Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à poser la question autrement. L'évidente et triste vérité l'avait déjà déchiré de l'intérieur, lui aussi...

Don reporta son regard sur la petite fille en appuie sur son plastron. Un sourire emplie de douceur, d'affection, et d'infinie tristesse se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux s'embuèrent d'avantage. Pourtant, sa voix de trembla pas lorsqu'il annonça que..

« L'ange s'est éteint... »

Héléna avait tendu à Donatello un papier perforé lorsque celui-ci essayait de communiquer avec elle pour la première fois, le jour de son arrivée. Vous vous souvenez ?

Il lui avait demandé depuis combien de temps elle avait commencé son récit.

Car il avait comprit : Héléna n'était pas folle. Elle écrivait en braille. Pourquoi en braille ? Il l'ignorait. Elle n'était pas sourde, ni aveugle. Juste muette. Il supposa que c'était pour ne pas pouvoir être lu de tous, ou parce qu'elle destinait ce livre à une personne atteinte de cécité, ou encore parce qu'elle n'avait apprise que ce type écriture...

Quand elle voulu enfin lui répondre, les autres s'étaient détournés d'eux. Autrement, peut-être auraient-ils vu que cet énième bout de papier était _réellement_ lisible aux yeux de Donatello. Qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'y trouver un sens pour plaire à la petite. Il fut heureux qu'ils n'aient rien vu car sur ce papier, Héléna lui adressait une requête : « S.V.P. Ne dites rien aux autres. »

Il promit. Et comme l'exigeaient ses principes, il fit tout pour que les autres ne se doutent de rien à ce propos.

Sans qu'ils n'ai besoin de se le dire tant c'était évident, Don et Héléna sentirent un lien puissant se tisser entre eux.

Ils avaient des points communs. Là était peut-être l'explication : une grande sensibilité de l'intelligence des centres d'intérêts communs au niveau musical – lesquels leurs permettant à tout-deux de s'exprimer mieux qu'ils n'y parvenaient par d'autres langages une réserve face aux activités des autres, souvent jugées trop bruyantes et trop agitées le respect pour le silence de l'autre – chacun ne communiquant que pour dire l'essentiel et ne sentant aucune gêne à laisser leurs énergies et leurs présences seules ''discuter''.

Ils se sentaient bien ensemble. En paix tout simplement. Une complicité qu'ils auraient eux-même été incapable de nommer : Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, mais ils se sentaient plus que frère et sœur. Peu importait ceci-dit. Ils avaient à cœur de profiter pleinement de ce lien qui les avait prit par surprise, et ce aussi longtemps que la maladie d'Héléna le leur permettrait...

Car peu après leur première communication, Don demanda à Héléna de bien vouloir lui laisser analyser son sang et procéder à quelques examens car elle semblait malade. Il découvrit la maladie incurable et déjà trop avancée de sa nouvelle amie. Elle était en phase terminale !

Avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre de l'odieuse nouvelle, Héléna lui écrivit à sa façon et lui soumit une seconde requête : Elle savait. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent.

Don lui dit qu'il pouvait essayer de trouver un remède, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y parviendrait pas à temps dut-il y passer tout le mois restant à expérimenter jours et nuits. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était consciente que le temps lui était compté et qu'elle n'avait que deux dernières volontés pour partir sans regrets : finir d'écrire son livre, et n'être entourée que de joie. Pas de larmes.

Ainsi passa donc ce mois durant lequel Don et Héléna furent les seuls à connaître l'issu de cette histoire.

Don mit tout en œuvre pour passer un maximum de temps avec sa moitié et pour faire de ses derniers instants sur Terre les meilleurs heures de sa triste vie. Une vie dont il n'avait pas encore besoin de connaître tous les détails mais dont il avait déjà eu des aperçus à travers l'autobiographie qu'elle voulait absolument achever entre les pauses musicales et les repas en famille.

 _Alors qu'il révélait enfin tout cela sur le lit mortuaire son père et ses deux autres frères ayant rapidement rejoint Léonardo sur le seuil Don insista sur le fait qu'elle avait découvert – grâce à tous ses nouveaux amis – le bonheur d'être entourée par des personnes bienveillantes à son égard. Qu'elle avait eu le sentiment d'avoir trouvé une petite place dans ce monde éphémère. Et qu'elle aurait sincèrement grande joie à les retrouver le moment venu..._

 _Ce qui s'était passé dans le laboratoire ne semblait pas avoir de secret : On avait entendu les jeux de violon et les doux chants de Donatello. Il avait dut rester ainsi à la bercer jusqu'au bout et même au-delà du dernier soupire..._

C'était effectivement ce qu'il avait fait. A ceci-prêt que Donatello n'avait put jouer que deux derniers duos avec son amie le dernier fut d'ailleurs des plus déchirants et il s'était étonné que personne n'ai comprit alors, en l'entendant... Splinter avait dut comprendre lui, mais il avait eut l'élégance de respecter la solennité de l'instant qui ne regardait plus que cette paire d'innocents enfants martyres.

Ensuite, Héléna apporta les dernières touches à son œuvre littéraire pendant que Don, au pied du lit, continuait à combler le vide qui devient trop pesant dans ces moments-là.

Lorsque finalement la perforeuse se stoppa net, Donatello se déplaça en silence jusqu'à la tête du lit pour s'asseoir à côté de l'oreiller. Héléna poussa un soupire de contentement en réunissant son manuscrit en une seule pile. La masse de feuilles sembla l'impressionner elle-même elle devait seulement prendre conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait eu à raconter. Sa vie avait donc été si remplie ?

Don avait alors souri. Heureux pour elle qu'elle ait put accomplir tous ses désirs avant la fin laquelle, il le savait, était très proche... Les larmes lui venaient et il parvint de justesse à les ravaler. Il avait promit. Pas de larmes.

Il considéra la montagne de papiers blancs troués. Réalisation poignante : Héléna avait troué le papier immaculé pour raconter sa courte existence son âme, si pure, s'était vue trouée par un destin persécuteur...

Héléna plaça une main sur le visage de sa tortue. A son contact, Don sursauta. Il avait dut avoir l'air triste, ou sombre. Il se ressaisi aussitôt. Lui sourit encore et demanda sans transition :

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

Surprise, puis souriante à son tour – un sourire bien malicieux ! - elle indiqua le bandeau de son compagnon d'infortune. Don ricana :

« Depuis quand ? » Répliqua-t-il pour la taquiner.

Pour répondre, elle se contenta de l'indiquer du doigt. Il s'en était douté bien-sûr, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre son sérieux pour qu'elle sache que ces prochains mots étaient sincères :

« J'en suis très honoré Héléna. »

Mais s'il avait posé la question à la base, c'était dans un autre but : Tendant la main vers un bureau tout-proche de lui, il en retira une pochette « violette donc... » marmonna-t-il se faisant. Il l'ouvrit et laissa le soin à l'auteure de glisser son document à l'intérieur.

Lorsque ce fut fait, Héléna reprit un papier et le perfora pour dire à Don qu'il était autorisé à le lire quand il le voudra. Don remercia et lui demanda s'il pourrait le traduire pour que d'autres le lisent aussi. Elle acquiesça. Puis, prise d'une nouvelle idée, elle se mis à perforer le carton de la pochette. Curieux, Donatello lut dans son dos à mesure qu'elle marquait, et en fut si touché qu'il craqua – détournant la tête, il prit une grande respiration et sécha rapidement ses larmes pour faire comme de rien.

Sur le carton violet, Héléna avait dédicacé son œuvre :

« A celui-là seul qui sut m'entendre et me comprendre,

Qui sut donner à ma vie les couleurs que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'alors,

Pour ce miracle qu'a été notre rencontre et qui a plus de valeur que n'en aurait eu celui de ma guérison,

Pour ce mois de bonheur auprès de toi qui a suffi à contrebalancer toutes mes années obscures,

Hamato Donatello, merci.

Ton amie à jamais, Héléna. »

Lorsqu'elle donna son ultime coup de perforeuse, Héléna referma le dossier et, après l'avoir couvé d'un dernier regard, le donna à Don qui le déposa sur le bureau.

La poitrine de Donatello lui faisait horriblement mal à ce moment-là. La tristesse l'emplissait à la pensé que son amie exceptionnelle – cette fille qu'il adorait et qui lui semblait connaître depuis tellement plus loin – allait bientôt partir. Il se consolait comme il pouvait avec la foi qu'il existait un monde spirituel où elle serait libérée de toutes ses souffrances, choyée parmi les siens. Mais combien elle allait lui manquer ! Et combien son sort restait injuste !: elle était trop jeune. Trop jeune pour aller là-bas.

Héléna se blotti contre son plastron et l'enlaça sans plus aucune réserve. Comme une enfant cherchant le réconfort en embrassant une énorme peluche ! Don répondit à son étreinte, bien fort mais en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire du mal en serrant trop.

Ayant épuisé tout son répertoire de chansons françaises et américaines, et sentant le besoin d'éloigner la peur qui venait se lover dans le cœur et la gorge de sa petite sœur, Don se mit à fredonner la berceuse japonaise qu'il tenait de son père et qu'il chantait encore parfois à son plus jeune frère quand ce dernier se trouvait l'esprit agité par un cauchemar trop violent... Héléna s'endormit au rythme de ces sonorités inconnues qui l'accompagnèrent vers cet endroit qui l'était tout autant. Mais elle était heureuse, et sereine, car cette petite musique lui confirmait son appartenance à une famille. La famille de Donatello. La famille Hamato toute entière qui lui souhaitait, de cette manière, un beau voyage...

« Oh ! Donnie !... » S'exclama Mike avec douleur et compassion.

Ils le regardèrent tous sans bouger. Les larmes coulant de leurs yeux.

Après avoir tout expliqué – tout en gardant certains détails pour lui – Donatello s'était décidé à se libérer délicatement de l'étreinte rigidifiée de la pauvre enfant. Les membres avaient regagné suffisamment de souplesse pour qu'il put l'allonger et la placer de façon traditionnelle Les mains sur la poitrine.

Il arrangea tranquillement ses cheveux, et les draps.

Il posa enfin un baisé sur le front de neige avant de reculer d'un pas.

La boule qui n'avait cessé de grossir dans sa gorge éclata De lourdes et chaudes larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il n'avaient plus de raison de les contenir.

Sa famille vint à ses côtés chacun posa un main sur ses épaules, sans rien dire, lui signifiant juste qu'il avait toutes leurs pensés avec lui. Ces contacts simples furent d'une aide précieuse pour le soutenir. Comme quatre bougies dans l'obscurité vous apportent chaleur et force sans avoir la prétention de pouvoir dissiper les ténèbres...

Ce moment fut quelques-peu brisé par l'intrusion brutale, furieuse et bruyante d'Anna... :

« Ne me dites pas qu'elle est morte !? Vous disiez qu'il la sauverait ! Comment on va faire maintenant ?! »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle avec des yeux aussi ronds que s'ils la voyaient débarquer pour la première fois dans leur espace privé. Tous, sauf Don qui ne bougea pas, mais dont le regard devint noir comme le charbon.

Anna voulu se précipiter auprès du corps pour s'assurer que la vie l'avait quitté Donatello ne lui en laissa pas le droit :

La plus docile des tortues n'était pas à chercher. Il saisit son bô et en enfonça une des extrémités si fort dans le creux de l'abdomen de la jeune femme que celle-ci en fut rejetée en-dehors du labo comme un vulgaire baldaquin !

Bien que le reste de la famille n'avait pas non-plus approuvé Anna pour sa réaction déplacée, ils furent catastrophés de la violence avec laquelle leur frère et fils venait de traiter une civile ! Qui-plus-est une femme !:

« DONATELLO !? »

Mais il était déjà passé dans la pièce où il avait propulsé sa victime. Et rien dans son expression ne trahissait un quelconque remord. Ils le suivirent pour l'empêcher d'aggraver la situation mais il ne fit qu'attendre qu'Anna se relève. Il fit barrière de son arme entre elle et Michelangelo qui voulait aider la femme à se remettre du coup :

« Ne te donne pas cette peine - Lui dit Don.

T'as perdu la tête ?! - S'exclama Raphaël.

Vous disiez accompagner régulièrement Héléna - Dit encore Don à l'adresse d'Anna :

Vous disiez ne rien savoir de son état. De pourquoi elle intéressait tant les scientifiques.

C'est la vérité ! - S'exclama Anna folle de rage.

Oh ? Vraiment ? - Fit-il sur un ton sarcastique

Moi je crois plutôt que vous le saviez parfaitement et que c'est pour ça que vous avez imaginé un plan pour la ''bousculer'' un peu et lui faire cracher le morceau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Que.. ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis. »

A ce moment-là pourtant, il était clair que les révélations n'étaient toujours pas terminées : Contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Anna, les paroles de Donatello avait parfaitement du sens pour elle. Son comportement la trahissait : face à l'accusation, le sang avait quitté son visage, sa respiration s'était accélérée, et ses yeux cherchaient déjà une porte de sortie où se ruer.

« Héléna croyait que vous l'aimiez, vous savez ? - Enchaînait Don. Les autres écoutaient, sans plus songer à porter secours à Anna qu'ils devinaient coupable d'une chose très grave

Elle avait peur pour vous : Ce résultat que vous convoitez tant, elle la tenait de ses parents décédés – des mathématiciens. Avant son transfert dans une clinique américaine, Héléna a vu combien cette formule à obsédé nombre de personnes, et à quel point les disputes ont été violentes pour convenir de ceux qui auraient le droit de donner leur nom au résultat trouvé.

L'incendie qui a coûté la vie à ses parents, en Europe, a également réduit tout leur travail en cendres. Ne vous restait plus que leur fille et sa mémoire exceptionnelle. Vous êtes entrée dans la clinique dans le seul but de sympathiser avec Héléna et la convaincre de vous confier ce que vous convoitiez.

Ce que vous ne saviez pas, c'est que c'est justement parce qu'elle s'est attachée à vous qu'elle n'a jamais voulu rien dire : Elle a cru que, vous aussi, la formule vous avait ''ensorcelée''.

Comme votre méthode ne donnait rien, vous en avez trouvé une autre : Lui faire peur. Fuir avec elle en lui faisant croire que de nombreux ennemis en avaient aussi après ce résultat. Que sa seule option était de la donner à des personnes de confiance. »

Le masque était tombé. Anna était de mèche avec les Foot ! Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une, mais quatre tortues et un rat géants terrifiants de haine qui se dressaient devant l'espionne.

Paniquée, la traîtresse sortit une espèce de talkie-walkie pour lancer l'assaut de son équipe – probablement planquée autour du reperd !... Rien ne se passa. Donatello roula les yeux aux ciel :

« Vous croyez sérieusement que je n'ai rien fais contre vous depuis que j'ai appris tout cela des écrits d'Héléna ?;

J'ai trouvé et brouillé le signal de votre émetteur. Les vôtres ne savent pas où vous êtes et vous ne pouvez les contacter. Je me suis même permis de leur faire croire que vous vous êtes déplacée dans une partie des égouts assez... disons... ''aventureux''.

Mais pourquoi tu nous as rien dit avant ?! - Se fâcha Raphaël Léonardo répondit à sa place :

Parce qu'il savait qu'Anna si c'est bien son nom avait gagné la confiance et l'amour d'Héléna. La pauvre enfant était bien assez perturbée pour qu'on en rajoute avec une démonstration de violence... Et puis ça aurait certainement brisé en elle toute capacité à se fier aux autres à nous... C'est bien ça Don ?

Désolé les gars. Et vous aussi, père. - Acquiesça-t-il

J'aurais put venir tout vous expliquer une nuit pendant qu'elle dormait, mais tu oublis une chose Léo : J'avais promis à Héléna de ne rien dire de son état de santé...

Et donc tu ne pouvais pas nous dire comment tu as sut qu'Anna était une menteuse ! - Acheva Michelangelo des larmes de chagrin et de ressentiment se mélangeant toujours dans ses grands yeux bleus.

L'affaire n'a plus aucun secret pour vous. » Conclu sombrement Donatello

La tristesse revenait à l'assaut dans son cœur. Les images de ce mois passé lui envahissaient la tête et les yeux lui apportant à la fois bonheur nostalgique, et supplice intense... Au moins était-il soulagé de ne plus rien avoir à cacher à présent.

« Mon fils... - Intervint Splinter, dont les yeux semblaient pouvoir brûler l'intruse tant ils flamboyaient

Quitte cette pièce. Tes frères et moi-même nous chargeons de la suite. Héléna reste en toi plus qu'en nous et je ne voudrais pas que sa mémoire soit entachée par cette situation. »

Donatello ne protesta pas. Il était fatigué en vérité. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Il préférait laisser les siens apporter leur contribution à la conclusion de cette histoire. Ils en avaient besoin de toutes manières. Lui, comptait bien remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et son cœur. Il n'avait jamais autant ressenti le besoin de méditer.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Anna s'écria – dans un élan désespéré :

« Non ! Attendez ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Le résultat de cette équation mathématique pouvait mettre le Monde à genoux ! Je me suis faite passée pour une Foot, mais tout ce que je voulais c'était connaître ce résultat pour en trouver un autre capable de le contrer !: Imaginez que quelqu'un parvienne à nouveau à le trouver, il deviendrait un danger pour l'humanité ! Pour moi, c'était comme vouloir trouver la formule chimique d'un venin pour avoir une chance de créer son antidote ! »

 _Menteuse jusqu'au bout._ \- Pensa Don sans réagir

Il n'avait pas besoin de démonter ses arguments : personne ne tombait dans le panneau :

« C'est trop bête... - Opina Léonardo avec un mépris qu'on lui voyait rarement :

Vous nous auriez dit ça avant que Donatello ne vous envoie valser..

Dès qu'elle est arrivée tu veux dire ! - Enchéri Raphaël.

Oui. - Se corrigea-t-il :

Vous nous auriez dit ça à votre arrivée ici, on aurez presque put y croire. »

Don se retira, pour de bon cette fois, dans le silence du dojo. Préférant ne pas imaginer le sort réservé à Anna : Il serait capable de la plaindre !

Bien entendu, ils n'allaient pas aller jusqu'à la tuer... Juste la traîner loin d'ici et lui foutre la plus mémorable frousse de sa vie. Un quart-d'heure si terrible à passer qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais songer à manipuler les sentiments d'une petite-fille sans se trouver hantée par le souvenir des mutants, prêts – peut-être – à surgir de l'ombre pour la punir à nouveau...

Quelques temps plus tard paru un nouveau livre au succès retentissant aux États-Unis.

L'auteure étant indiquée ''décédée'', les bénéfices furent reversés à la recherche sur les maladies infantiles – comme demandé anonymement.

Le nom d'Erchal Héléna était encré pour toujours dans le monde de la littérature pour son ''autobiographie – science fiction''. Du jamais lu !: Comment avait-on put avoir l'audace de finir une autobiographie par l'apparition abracadabrante, et le séjour irréel – mais pourtant si touchante – chez des monstres humanoïdes ?! Si ça n'était pas de l'originalité !

Donatello avait été le premier à lire _Les blouses brûlées._ Il la traduisit intégralement et laissa ensuite les siens la lire aussi. Ils en furent tous impressionné par la qualité, et par la richesse des détails ! Héléna avait effectivement le talent et la mémoire infaillible que Don leurs avait vanté. Ce dernier leur annonça alors son intention de faire publier l'œuvre. Ils approuvèrent. Léonardo et Raphaël se proposèrent pour aller confier le manuscrit.

« Pas de dédicace ? - Fit Michelangelo en regardant la première page d'un air déçu.

Non. » Répondit Don en se détournant

Il savait qu'il avait rougi, et il détala presque pour ne pas le montrer... Peine perdue !:

Michelangelo trouva l'original d'Héléna et la pochette violette. Avec Splinter, il parvinrent à traduire la dédicace – du braille au français, puis du français à l'américain... plus une dernière étape.

Quelle ne fut pas l'émotion de leur cher Donnie quand il eut un exemplaire imprimé dans les mains avec, à l'intérieur, les derniers mots de son âme-sœur disparue inscrits à la fois en italique, mais aussi – en dessous – en braille !

Donatello passa mille fois ses doigts sur cette écriture pour aveugles Il n'y avait pas meilleure façon de pouvoir continuer à toucher cet être qu'il n'avait connu que cinq petites semaines, mais dont le souvenir l'accompagnerait pour l'éternité...

FIN


End file.
